Eterno secreto
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has tenido un secreto que sientes que te destruiria al ser revelado? El si, el tenia ese problema


Este fic debo admitir que es mi primer ZanexAtticus owo espero que les guste mucho, y mas a ti Sali-chan, que te lo dedico nOn

---------------------------------------

Atticus Rhodes caminaba por los pasillos de la academia de duelos, distraído de la vida, solo preocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Así era Atticus Rhodes, un joven despreocupado y algo mujeriego, gustaba de conquistar a las del sexo contrario, llamando su atención con su inusual actitud, algo común, tan común como su sueño de ser un artista famoso. El no era precisamente simple, pero tampoco era en exceso extravagante, solo era un tanto llamativo, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro a excepción de cuando veía a su querida hermana menor con problemas durante un duelos, se preocupaba por ella en ocasiones así, rezando a Kami-sama que su hermana saliera triunfante y siempre parecía que sus rezos funcionaban ya que pocas veces la veía fracasar.

Atticus Rhodes era así, feliz, preocupon respecto a su hermana, mujeriego, llamativo, pero había algo mas… algo que nadie sabia de el, algo que siempre oculto, algo que trataba de guardar hasta su tumba, un secreto que cambiaria su vida si era develado… estaba enamorado.

Pero ese no era el problema precisamente, si no mas bien de quien estaba enamorado, no era una mujer como debiera ser, no era tan llamativo como debería ser, no era tan social como debería ser, no compartía sus gustos como debería ser, no era nada parecido a el, pero aun así lo amaba.

Amaba sus cabellos verdosos y algo largos, amaba su mirada seria y tranquila, amaba su voz grave y autoritaria, amaba su forma de tener duelos con tanta seguridad en cada movida y firmeza en sus palabras, amaba su piel blanca como la nieve, amaba la forma en que le mirada un tanto mas agradable y paciente que con los demás, amaba la forma en que le había apoyado desde pequeños, amaba el que siguiera su sueño de ser rey de los duelos, amaba todo de el, cada letra de su nombre, la forma en que se mencionaba, todo…

Zane Truesdale era el objeto de su amor, el hombre al cual amaba con locura, que le hacia soñar tranquilamente por las noches, la forma de cómo le hacia estremecerse cada vez que mencionaba su nombre ya sea con firmeza, preocupación, tranquilidad o paciencia, pero su amor nunca podría ser develado, temía el hecho de ser rechazado por la persona que mas amaba.

No podría soportar algo así, si le revelaba sus sentimientos corría el riesgo de terminar con esa bella amistad e incluso que Zane le odiara, no quería eso, le seria demasiado doloroso, no soportaría tanto dolor, solo podía hacer una cosa… guardar su secreto y llevárselo hasta la tumba, nunca podría confesárselo, nunca podría decirle cuanto le amaba, solo podía observarle con anhelo de ser suyo, solo podía ser un amigo para el, solo podía ser un compañero en los duelos para el, solo podía…ser…eso…y nada mas

Dolía, dolía mucho, el saber que nunca seria amado como el amaba, dolía el tener que guardar tantos sentimientos para el mismo, dolía el no poder gritar ese secreto a los cuatro vientos como el deseaba, pero eso era guardar un secreto, un secreto que cambiaria su vida eternamente al ser revelado, eso era parte de su existencia, el guardar ese sentimiento de amor para toda la eternidad, llevárselo a la tumba, pero con tal de no sufrir el rechazo de su amado lo haría, nunca lo diría, jamás…a nadie…era una promesa

Aunque le doliese, aunque le entristeciese, aunque no lo soportara, tenia que engañar a todos con una sonrisa fingida, pero en ciertas ocasiones sincera, pero solo para su hermana, sus amigos, y su amado, solo ellos podían ver una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, nadie mas podía, solo ellos, las personas a las cuales apreciaba con todo su corazón, las personas que nunca quisiera dejar o decepcionar, las personas que siempre estuvieron ahí para el, las personas que lo salvaron de un mar de sombras, esas personas a las que llamaba amigos, ellos eran los únicos que podían ver una sonrisa llena de sinceridad de su parte.

Así era el, así era su vida, así era su actitud. Esa era la forma de ser y de vivir y de actuar de Atticus Rhodes. Guardando un hermoso secreto triste, que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al frente del dormitorio Slifer, podía ver a todos sus amigos reunidos ahí: Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa y por ultimo…Zane Truesdale. Se dirigió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa aumentando el paso, habían decidido reunirse todos para hablar como buenos amigos, todos habían aceptado. Sin mas llego con ellos, para después todos adentrarse en los dormitorios, entrando ultimo junto con Zane, pero antes de entrar pudo ver como el le sonreía amablemente, una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su rostro, dejándolo un tanto sonrojado.

Después de todo… talvez no iba a tener que guardar su secreto eternamente.


End file.
